


Mormor - shorty

by Rdktv



Series: The Gejoza (multifandomowe shorty) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdktv/pseuds/Rdktv
Summary: Krótkie opowiadania skupiające się na dwójce naszych ulubionych psychopatów.Tytuł każdego rozdziału zobowiązuje. ;)





	Mormor - shorty

(Słowo-klucz: POSZUKIWANIE

POV: Sebastian)

 

Całe życie miałem wrażenie, że czegoś szukam.

 

Pierwszym, czego poszukiwałem, było miejsce.

Przez długi czas po wydaleniu z wojska, na pytanie, gdzie znajduje się to mityczne, moje miejsce, za odpowiedź służyło mi "tam, gdzie się obudzę", a następnie zależała ona od szczodrości moich zleceniodawców.

Kiedy znalazłem się w Londynie, pracowałem na umocnienie swojej opinii. To ona załatwiła mi niepewną, ale dobrze płatną pracę, która z kolei wykupiła mnie z otoczenia brudnych ulic na rzecz niewielkiego apartamentu, którego głównym wyposażeniem była broń. Przez krótki okres czasu uważałem to mieszkanie za swoje miejsce.

Otrzymywałem wtedy wiele zleceń, ale z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy po latach wracałem myślami do tamtego czasu, mogłem pomyśleć jedynie o moim pierwszym spotkaniu z Moriartym. Miałem przed oczami obraz Jima w otoczeniu swoich ludzi, spoglądającego na mnie z rękami wsuniętymi niedbale w kieszenie. Pamiętałem jego uśmiech, odrapane ściany za plecami i mnie, na kolanach, z jednym z jego ówczesnych ochroniarzy przytrzymującym mi ręce.

 

_\- Jim Moriarty - przedstawił się, najpierw omiótłszy mnie dokładnie wzrokiem. - Choć dla ciebie... wystarczy Jim - powiedział z takim wyrazem twarzy, że przypominało to flirt._

_Czułem się jak idiota._

_Czułem się jak idiota, bo patrzył na mnie niepozorny, chudy mężczyzna, którego garnitur wyglądał na droższy niż cała broń ludzi wokół niego, wycelowana we mnie._

_\- Słyszałem, że jesteś najlepszym strzelcem w Londynie._

_\- W Wielkiej Brytanii - poprawiłem machinalnie. Zwykłem odpowiadać bez namysłu, co ściągało na mnie kłopoty lub przeciwnie, wynajdywało mi z nich drogę wyjścia._

_Uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Dobrze._

_\- Chciałbym wyeliminować zagrożenie, które możesz dla mnie stanowić._

_Uniosłem wzrok na jednego z jego ludzi, który wyłącznie dla efektu uniósł broń wyżej, celując teraz w sam środek mojej głowy._

_"Jim" spoglądał na mnie z niezmiennym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał oczu, a jego głos zabrzmiał tak wysoko, że gdyby nie wymierzona we mnie broń, w życiu nie wziąłbym go na poważnie._

_\- Co powiesz na dłuższą współpracę?_

 

\---

 

Po drugie, szukałem stałości - i była ostatnim, czego mogłem oczekiwać. Moriarty zaoferował mi stałą pracę w zamian za zupełne porzucenie stałości samej w sobie.

Miałem jeszcze jej szczątkową formę w postaci wieczornego odpoczynku z piwem w ręku, ale Jim zadbał o to, by ostatnie stabilne części mojego życia się zachwiały, wysyłając mnie na najbardziej absurdalne zlecenia o losowych porach. Z widoczną satysfakcją zacierał granice dnia i nocy, a różnica między odpoczynkiem a pracą była już tak rozmyta, że nie byłem w stanie jej zauważyć.

Z czasem jednak nawet geniusz, jakim był Moriarty, musiał na którymś kroku popaść w rutynę.

Coraz częstsze były moje spotkania z własnym szefem, które niewiele wspólnego miały z naszą umową. Zauważałem, że stają się częścią mojej codzienności i uwzględniam je w swoich planach, a gdy wyjątkowo Jim nie wymagał mojej obecności w swoim biurze, byłem nawet zawiedziony.

Z jednej strony obawiałem się przyzwyczajenia. Z drugiej - zdawałem sobie sprawę, że stałość była już dla mnie nierozerwalnie złączona z Jimem, a ja nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić.

Bo byłem snajperem, żołnierzem, mordercą na zlecenie, a czułem się na miejscu dopiero wtedy, gdy miałem jego szczupłe biodra w dłoniach.

Nie była to do końca rzecz, której szukałem, ale pozwalała mi żyć ze świadomością, że jestem dla Jima nie tylko pracownikiem i w chaosie naszych codziennych zadań mam jeden, stały element.

 

_Wnętrze mieszkania na północy Irlandii było schludne i designerskie - jak wszystko w otoczeniu Moriarty'ego. On sam przechodził od drzwi biura do szklanej ławy, odkładając na nią wyszarpnięte ze stosu dokumentów teczki. Przeczesał włosy, zmęczony pracą i tym, że po raz kolejny pytałem go:_

_\- ...dlaczego zabrałeś tu mnie, szefie?_

_Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię ciemnymi oczami, które w słabym oświetleniu wydawały się zupełnie puste._

_\- To drugi raz, gdy jestem w tym mieszkaniu, Bastian. Chciałem tu mieć coś swojego._

_Uniosłem brew._

_\- Więc jestem tylko ozdobą?_

_\- Oczywiście, że nie - zmarszczył te niedorzeczne brwi, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy przełamując swój niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. - Masz też inne funkcje._

_Przez myśl przeszły mi sceny z ostatniego ułamka roku. Moriarty na biurku, w pogniecionym garniturze i z włosami w nieładzie. Moriarty śpiący na brzuchu w moim łóżku. Moriarty z nożem przystawionym do mostka, Moriarty wymierzający mi cios za ciosem szpicrutą za to, że zniszczyłem jego koszulę._

_Wypuścił z płuc oddech, który brzmiał tak, jakby wstrzymywał go cały dzień. Odłożył teczki na stół i ciężkim ruchem położył dłoń na skroni. Po chwili machnął ręką w moim kierunku._

_\- Rozbieraj się._

 

\---

 

Moriarty był obdarzony subtelnością bomby atomowej.

Przekonałem się o tym wielokrotnie, ale najbardziej dotkliwie, gdy choć zasugerowałem, że w naszej relacji szukałem czegoś jeszcze.

Uczucia były jednymi z tych cech u ludzi, jakimi Jim szczególnie gardził, a ja nie byłem daleki od jego poglądów. Możliwe, że coś w nim zdołało jednak poruszyć resztkami serca, jakie mi pozostały. Różnica między nami polegała na tym, iż ja potrafiłem dopuścić do siebie wiadomość, że coś nas wiąże, on nie. Kiedy ostatnio próbowałem to powiedzieć, zrzucił mnie z łóżka i kazał się wynosić.

Wrócił do naszej rutyny spotkań po kilku tygodniach.

 

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że on niszczy mnie w równym stopniu, co tworzy od nowa. 

Wiedziałem, że ja też nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobry. Ale czasem, gdy jego powłoka pękała i słyszałem jego śmiech, to było dla mnie wystarczające.

Dopóki mogłem być tym uprzywilejowanym człowiekiem, obok którego budzi się Jimmy - nie Moriarty, a Jimmy - mogłem odetchnąć i przestać szukać, znalazłszy już coś, czego nie potrafiłem i nie czułem potrzeby nazywać.


End file.
